Bob's Never Ending Story
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: A random story my group at theater camp came up with. Bob the dog has blue glasses, and he must get them fixed. But his bill is a lot of money, and he has to pay it back somehow! And the list of countless jobs ensues...Very random crackfic.


_Alright, so at theater camp, we got to play this game called Automatic Storyteller. Each person says one sentence, and everyone tries to keep the story on track. This is a rather random story that my group came up with. But, since, like, NO ONE ever reads my stuff on FictionPress, I decided to change the main character (who is a random nameless dog) to the dog from _Meet The Robinsons _(because he wears glasses), so I could post it here (where I know people will actually READ this!). I've tried to recreate it the best I can...so bear with me if it gets slow!_

_Oh, and I have no clue what the dog's name is...I don't think he has one. So his name is Bob, because I'm cliche like that._

_And there are probably a ton of inside jokes that no one will pick up on...ha, ha, sorry 'bout that._

_Enjoy!_

...

Bob's Never Ending Story - by Group 2

Once upon a time, there was a dog named Bob (from that movie _Meet The Robinsons_). Bob had blue glasses, and they were really cool. The reason he had blue glasses was because one day he was walking down the street and fell into the sewer. Under the sewer was a big vat of blue toxic waste. Bob didn't die because dogs are immune to toxic waste, so only his glasses were effected, and they turned blue.

Bob didn't really like his glasses like that, so he went to the eye glasses doctor to have them fixed. Well, they got fixed, but Bob had a HUGE problem: the bill was a lot more than he expected! Oh no! So he paid with his shiny platinum-gold credit card, but he needed a job to pay off the money. So he got a job at Starbucks, because it's way cooler than Caribou.

Bob was doing pretty well at Starbucks, but one day that all changed. He sold an unknown object to a customer for less than it was worth, and his boss got really angry. So Bob's boss fired him, and kicked him out on a rainy day. Carriages rolled by, splashing Bob and drenching him.

Then some random hobos found Bob, and hired him to be apart of their traveling hobo cabbage cart market - you know, like that one guy in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Only Bob didn't have to worry about Aang, because he had other, bigger problems. He just wasn't getting the hang of selling cabbages from a cart like hobos, so he got fired from that, too.

Soon enough, Bob got another job selling watches from a trenchcoat. Also, he sold toasters, refrigerators, and kittens (and sometimes magical beans). But his job was only to sell watches, so he got fired from that, also.

Bob was then sent to go to a huge mansion to eat the gerbils that lived there. He started to do this, but then a tornado ripped through the land. The mansion was destroyed, and all the gerbils that hadn't gotten eaten died. Bob needed to find somewhere else to go.

Bob ran to the local Kentucky Fried Chicken, where he hid in the storage closet. Whenver the occasional chicken was dropped in there, Bob ate it. But soon, the manager was wondering where all the disgusting, greasy chicken was going. He found Bob, and kicked him out.

Then Bob got a job working at McDonald's. There was just one thing wrong: people were super serious about their burgers. Bob got depressed when he found this out, and as a result, he started putting too many pickles on the customers' burgers. The customers got angry, and so did Bob's boss. So he got fired from that job.

Suddenly, a bunch of dinosaurs ran down the street. At the same time, Bob's glasses magically turned from blue to rainbow-colored. Bob was astounded! But he also had nowhere to go. So he camped out with the dinosaurs that night. When he woke up, one of his feet was mysteriously missing. Bob knew he had to take drastic action.

He went back to the eye glasses doctor and asked for a job there. He got one, and was finally able to pay off his debt. But on the day he did, a dinosaur came into the eye glasses doctor's office with blue glasses. And his bill was much too high.

THE END!


End file.
